Levers are generally used for opening and closing valves of small size. The longer the lever, the smaller is the force required to turn the valve disk but the greater is the space needed for operation and transport. Especially when valves are mounted on a plurality of pipelines closely arranged side by side, the levers will interfere with each other when turning and are not smoothly movable.